


А кончить так и не дали

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: балерины Красной Комнаты проходят экзамен.изнасилование, удушение при оргазме





	А кончить так и не дали

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2019

Вообще-то помещение напоминало курятник, куда вломились лисы. Визг, плач, смятые пачки и полная деморализация почти всех куриц.

Оказалось, даже будь ты самая тренированная и умная курица, все равно изнасилование превратит тебя в тряпку. Или зрелище насилия эдаким большим черным лисом. Наташа смотрела и запоминала.

А все началось с того, что балеринам Красной Комнаты сказали: завтра экзамен. Что именно сдавать, как и почему — все «совершенно секретно». Девушки достали учебники и зубрили полночи. Только Романова да еще несколько сокурсниц просто легли и хорошенько выспались. Потому что знали: с их уровнем подготовки экзамен на сто процентов будет таким, к чему они не готовились.   
Вот оно, пожалуйста.

Еще пять минут назад картина была идиллической: точеные ножки к потолку, изящные ручки на станках, носочек тяни, головку нагни… Идеальные белые и розовые пачки, мягкие гольфы на икрах и ясный свет от потолочных ламп. Все такое нежное, невинное и чистое. 

А теперь в зале темно, лампы изредка мигают страшными вспышками, вырывая из мрака угрожающие скрюченные фигуры. Наташе хватает пары мгновений, чтобы увидеть — это не осьминоги и не инопланетяне. Обычные мужики в черной форме, насилующие балерин. Вот так просто: изящные ножки врозь, пачки всмятку, нежные руки заломлены, мощные спины сгорблены, штаны спущены. И все, что надо — где надо. Вот и кажется, что в зале шевелится куча страшных визжащих и матерящихся осьминогов.

Наташа засела в углу, выдернув проволоку из пачки, и ждала, сама не зная, чего именно. Удобного момента? Может, дверь откроется, получится сбежать. Может, кто из мужиков ее схватит, тогда Наташа его задушит проволокой. Проще простого. Главное, помнить: все в ее руках, все под ее контролем. Как бы страшно ни казалось. Не теряй голову, Романова.

Среди черных лисов выделялся один — с железной рукой и красной звездой на плече. Работал он, как машина. «Тот самый Зимний Солдат!» Выебал одну, вышел из нее, смахнул в сторону, как будто выбросил. Схватил еще одну, заломал руки за спину, сжал железной рукой запястья. Другой рукой схватил за бедро, притянул к себе, дернул ткань репетиционного купальника в сторону, насадил на член и принялся трахать. 

В такой позе сложно что-то сделать. Вот балерина только и могла, что охать с каждым толчком кривя лицо. А тут еще и крики вокруг, темно, страшно, и пришельцы кажутся непреодолимой силой.

Солдат сдернул девушку с себя, отбросил в сторону, шагнул — блестевший член стоял колом и угрожающе покачивался. Как еще одно оружие. Кстати, у мужиков практически не было оружия. Вообще не было! Ни пистолетов, ни автоматов, даже ножей не видать. Догадка осенила Наташу как раз в тот момент, когда Солдат выдернул ее из угла за волосы.

«Черт, попалась», — екнуло сердце.

— Привет, Солдат, — только и успела выдохнуть она. 

Зимний поступил с ней так же, как с предыдущей: грубо крутанул вокруг оси, содрал трико. Послышался жуткий треск ткани. Потом сжал поперек талии железной рукой. Другой направил свой член и резко вошел. Наташа зажмурилась до слез — насухую было больно. Ладно, ладно, дыши, Романова, терпи. 

Еще один толчок внутрь. И еще. Расслабься, Наташа, подчинись ему, ну! Будь мягкой и податливой. Она закрыла глаза и усилием воли заставила себя разжаться. Полностью расслабиться, даже там, внутри. Сначала расслабила руки, потом спину: Солдат держал надежно, не упадешь. Видишь, какой заботливый и нежный. Давай, Романова, преврати это в удовольствие. Ведь балеринам секс по любви не разрешают, только по учебе. А у Зимнего — крепкое тело, плоский живот, мощные руки, и член что надо. Совсем не та противная дрянь, что по учебе, правда. Не дряблые дипломаты, не комплексующие засранцы. Ну хорошо же?

Наташа оперлась руками о стену и прогнула спину, чтобы подставиться больше, чтобы член Зимнего утыкался как раз в то приятное место. И тут до нее дошло, что Солдат не заломал ей руки. Что это — ошибка или помощь? Наташа облизнула губы, и закусила свое предплечье, чтобы не стонать слишком сладко.

Зимний вдруг сжал ее в объятиях крепко, чуть ли не до хруста ребер, прижался грудью к спине Романовой, уткнулся лицом в шею. И охнул, вздрогнул, а член внутри запульсировал, выталкивая из себя сперму. Наташа постаралась сжаться вокруг него крепче, словно выдаивая в себя: так мужчинам приятнее. 

А сама закинула руки за голову, как будто пыталась обнять Зимнего, на самом деле забрасывая проволоку за его шею. Двинула руками вниз, затягивая туже.

— Вот так хорошо? — шепнула она ему в ухо.

Солдат захрипел, держась за горло. Ему явно было хорошо, член внутри Наташи плеснул еще порцией спермы. Но и больно тоже, Романова не слишком нежничала, затягивая проволоку на совесть. Так, чтобы качественно придушить. Все-таки нечего насиловать женщин, да потом еще доводить до пика и…

— Стоп! — раздалось из мегафона под потолком.

Свет снова включили, на сей раз он казался слишком ярким и безжалостным. Наташа тут же ослабила проволоку, убрала ее с мощной шеи, а Солдат вышел из Романовой и принялся неловко заправлять член. Она ему помогла, поддержав брюки, а Зимний одернул ей пачку. На этом нежности закончились.

Наташа глянула — все-таки, и правда, курятник. Пара лисов валялись на полу без сознания. Но больше было плачущих балерин с разорванными пачками и лифами. У некоторых по ногам даже текла кровь. Наташа прикинула — это оттого, что трахали в зад или слишком зажимались?

— Построиться! — послышалась громкая команда.

Женщины кое-как собрались, цепляясь за поручень станка, понурив головы, многие держались за животы. Только пяток учениц выглядели потрепанными, но не сдавшимися: в глазах победный блеск, на щеках румянец от адреналина. Наташа примкнула к шеренге. Зимний и остальные мужики выглядели, как будто честно отработали сложное задание. 

В зал вошли люди в белых халатах, уже держа наготове планшеты. Ну, надо же, как в лаборатории, хмыкнула Наташа.

— Результаты? — спросил один из них.

— Романова прошла. — Солдат, морщась, потер шею. 

Наташа скромно улыбнулась.

— Кто еще?

— Голубушкина. Федорова. Демьянова…

Романова прикрыла глаза и постаралась удержаться на ногах. Все-таки встряска что надо. И колени теперь стали ватные, и в голове зазвенело, и живот заныл. Как будто не Солдат ее трахал, а стенобитная машина проехалась. Думать было лениво, хотя внутри и зудело комаром недовольство: кончить так и не дали.


End file.
